conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Southwest Republic Defense Force
The Republic of Deseret Marine Corps (RDMC) is an unofficial branch of the armed forces of Deseret and is operated under the jurisdiction of the navy. The Republic of Deseret Marine Corps projects Deseret's influence by the sea, using the mobility of the navy and air force to be rapidly deployed across the globe within twenty-four hours of a declaration of war by the federal government. Since its establishment in 2005, the Republic of Deseret Marine Corps has been the leader of every major military offensive launched by Deseret. The most notable example of their leadership being Operation: Yosemite in 2010, where the 1st Expeditionary Force secured the San Francisco Bay Area within hours of the declaration of war. Ranking The ranks of the Republic of Deseret Marine Corps falls under three category's: commissioned officer, warrant officer, and enlisted, in decreasing order of authority. To standardize compensation for their service, a marine officer receives more pay than an enlisted, but all receive the same benefits, such as medical insurance or government-funded housing. Commissioned Officers Commissioned officers are distinguished by other military officers, which is the formal written authority, issued in the name of the President of the Republic of Deseret. Comissioned officers make up a small number of the Marine Corps, due to the individuals being nominated by the President for the promotion to a higher level of authority, and thus hold the "special trust and confidence" of the President of the Republic of Deseret.''' '''Comissioned officers are promoted based on their experience, leadership abilities, the ability to be trusted by a senior officer, and will carry out orders - sometimes difficult or impossible orders - without question. The following ranks are classified as comissioned officer: *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Warrant Officers Warrant officers are primarely former enlisted who specialize in a certain subject or field, such as medical or mechanics, and provide leadership generally only within that speciality or field. The following ranks are classfied as warrant officers: *Chief Warrant Officer 5 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Warrant Officer 1 Enlisted Enlisted Marines make up the bulk of the Corp's ranks and are usually referred to as "Marines". Enlist soldiers technically do not have any authority over each other, but the government and military stresses the importance of all marines being able to lead in combat. Enlisted soldiers recieve pay based on their rank, but all recieve the same benefits. The following ranks are classified as enlisted: *Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps *Sergeant Major *Master Gunnery Sergeant *First Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance Corporal *Private First Class *Private Bases Marine Corps Bases *Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton, Southern California Autonomous Region *Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center Twentynine Palms, Southern California Autonomous Region *Marine Corps Logistics Base Barstow, Southern California Autonomous Region *Marine Corps Recruit Depot San Diego, Southern California Autonomous Region *Mountain Warfare Training Center, California Marine Corps Air Stations *Marine Corps Air Station Yuma, Arizona *Marine Corps Air Station Miramar, Southern California Autonomous Region *Marine Corps Air Station Camp Pendleton, Southern California Autonomous Region Equipment Firearms, Explosives, and Rocket Launchers The basic infantry weapons of the Marine Corps is the M4 carbine family, with a majority of marines being equipped with the M4A1 variant of the carbine, or the high-tech M28 assault rifle, which has an automatic targeting system and safety program to prevent non-Deseretans from attempting to use the rifle against civilians or friendly troops. The standard sidearm of the Marine Corps is the Heckler & Koch HK 45 handgun, which was chosen by the federal government to replace the Beretta M9. Suppressive fire includes the M249 SAW and M214 Microgun at the squad and company levels, respectively. For heavy support, the M134 Minigun can be equipped to soldiers issued the Northrop Grumman Accelerator Suits, though the minigun is commonly vehicle-mounted. Precision firepower is the Browning M281 Anti-Material Rifle, while a designated marksman uses the standard Remington Model 700. The FGM-Gladius is the standard multi-purpose rocket launcher, which can be used to destroy any target ranging from an automobile to a small building or bunker. The M89 grenade is the standard issued grenade to the Marine Corps and its contents can be modified to fit multiple uses, such as smoke or incidenary. Ground Vehicles The main battle tank of the Marine Corps is the M4 Patton, which is named after California-native and famous World War II general George S. Patton. To replace the HMMWV, Tesla Motors developed the Tesla Wilderbeast, which is fast and more protective than its predescessor. Transporation and amphibious capabilities are provided by the dedicated LAV-25 or the Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle. The Marine Corps operates the M777 155mm howitzer or the High Mobility Artillery Rocket System (HIMARS), both of which are capable of firing guided information. Aircraft Air support for the Marine Corps is provided by the FA-38 Stryker and the F-35 Lighting II Joint Strike Fighter. Light attack and light transport is provided by the Bell AH-1Z Viper and the Bell UH-1Y Venom. Medium lift capabilites is provided by the Bell Boeing V-22 Osperey, which is also used for Marines for high-altitude low operation (HALO) jumps and insertions behind enemy lines. Heavy-lift squadrons are equipped with Bell CH-53K Super Stallion, which replaced the outdated and aging fleet of CH-53 Sea Stallions and CH-53 Super Sea Stallions. Besides the Stryker and Lightining, heavy air support is provided by F-18 Super Hornets, which can only operate off an aircraft carrier or from land. Operations Category:Republic of Deseret